


Riddle of the Sphinx

by FavillaRoasea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavillaRoasea/pseuds/FavillaRoasea
Summary: “我见过暝色的海岸，黑夜藏在雪白的断崖之后”
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【leo司】  
> 钟表匠雷欧X唱诗班司  
> 蒸汽时代背景不明显只是限制一下技术和通讯手段宗教内容没有很严谨大家看个开心就好  
> Comments are welcome from any language

01

拥挤的人群中，朱樱司第一次感到世界纤悉无遗地涌入了耳中。  
交谈声，呼喊声，车马的铃声，远处码头的汽笛声，水手的呼喊声透过晚风传来。  
修道院塔楼的钟声还有回响在教堂中央的赞美诗被淹没在脑海，一切都那么的不同。  
兴奋和好奇盖过了失散的惶恐，他发觉自己不知何时开始奔跑。 

在这之中他捕捉到了一些熟悉的脚步声，如果没有听错，那声音的主人在喊他的名字。  
应该是修女玛尔塔发现他不见了。 

也是，如果说唱诗班的孩子们谁突然掉队，朱樱司的确是最容易被发现的那个。他是唱诗班的领唱，就是所谓离神最近的孩子。  
唱诗班的所有孩子都在修道院长大，他们有的是被修女从灰暗破败的角落捡到，有的是在夜里被人丢弃在神的脚边。朱樱司是所有人之中最出众的，完美的发音和音色仿佛出身贵族，又像是位只受神启示的天使。他优秀又谦逊，很自然地赢得了其他孩子、修女包括礼拜日来的听众的喜爱。 

不过眼下，迷路的天使被下了神奇的咒语，他站在原地，不知道如何是好。 

所以他要回去了吗？ 

他想着，如果这时候循着声音找到修女，大家就能在天黑之前一起回去了。 

就这样回去真的好吗？ 

他做不到把一切抛诸脑后，却仍旧立在原地。 

“你当没听到不就好了！”  
突如起来的声音让朱樱司一下清醒过来，他紧张地寻找着声音的来源，最终在视线尽头发现了一个颗乱蓬蓬的橘色脑袋。 

“你这么胡说八道神不会原谅你的！”  
他接着注意到了声音中心的另一个人，才意识到这话不是在对他说。  
“神很忙不会想起我的啦。”那声音里既没有歉意也没有怒意。  
“我都讲你那么多坏话，再多一句也不要紧吧。”  
对面的老人举起手杖敲在年轻人的腿上。  
“哇啊！这回你真的冤枉我了，我可没有说你要死了。”年轻人闪躲了几下，还是被手杖击中了。  
“你那木头脑袋可不就像连我都修不好的钟一样！” 

“面包房的乔尔都听到了！”老人显然没有消气，倒不如说更生气了。  
“亲口说出的话都未必是真的，你怎么能道听途说呢！哎你先不要敲了，真的会疼。”  
橘发的人说着接过了老人的手杖和购物纸袋。  
“好了好了，我陪你回去吧。”  
“别以为这就算了！”  
朱樱司很奇怪，他觉得老人的神情就像他同一寝室的孩子们拌了嘴一样。  
“知—道—了—”年轻人心不在焉地回答“你看，连小孩子都在看你笑话。”  
两人一同转了过来，朱樱司这次意识到了他是在说自己。 

“你看吧！是神派天使来惩罚你了。”老人又想挥起手杖，却发觉它和自己拎的一堆杂物都被年轻人代劳了。 

“天使才不是用来惩罚人的。”年轻人话语不紧不慢地接了话茬“你说对吧？” 

朱樱司看到说话的人转向他，那双眼睛让他想起了教堂花窗上的彩色玻璃，映在里面的一切都被染上了不一样的色彩。 

“是修女让我来看看这里需要什么帮助”朱樱司觉得这个回答应该顺理成章，只是对面的青年一言不发，让他有种谎言尚未开始编织就已经被戳穿的感觉。  
“她让我把这个交给您，希望你们忘记争吵，愉快地度过这一天。”他赶忙拆下手腕上的十字架串珠，放进老人的手里。 

“都是这家伙不好还要麻烦你。”老人一时有点搞不清状况，但显然已经火气全无。“劳你费心，天都要黑了，你要怎么回去？” 

朱樱司又紧张起来，他抬头看了一眼橘发的青年，碰巧对方也在打量他。 

回去，这两个字粘在他的喉咙，让他说不出别的话来。 

该怎么办？要怎么说？ 

“你该不会迷路了吧。”青年问他，眼里是漫不经心的笑。 

这时候应该怎么做？ 

朱樱司迅速地回忆着他读过的书中相似的场景，却毫无收获。他从没有在任何一个问题上这么窘迫过。 

或许是他的局促让人会错了意，青年蹲下来与他平视，说道：  
“别害怕，我叫月永雷欧，是住在旁边那条街的钟表匠，这位暴躁拐杖老太太是伯根森太太，我的房东。”  
“先和我们回去吃晚饭吧，让这混蛋请你吃点心。”房东太太揉了揉朱樱司的头发，又反手敲了雷欧的头“之后我们帮你联系修道院，刚才这里这么多人，她发现你没回去，应该也能够打听到。” 

“嗯，谢谢”他长出了一口气。 

“伯根森太太，你这样特别像狼外婆。”雷欧仗着司走在中间，揶揄道。 

“你才是罪犯！”房东太太干咳了一声，狠狠回击。 

突然间晚风停止了流动，伯根森太太猛地抽回了手账，好像刚才的气头回来了似的，笃笃地点着地面。 

朱樱司捕捉到了那几秒钟不自然的沉默，他看向月永雷欧。  
这个人依然一副无所谓的样子，似乎完全不在意这沉默的缘由，只是对伯恩森太太吃瘪这件事乐在其中。 

而雷欧在注意到朱樱司的目光后，才叹了口气。  
“亲口说出的话都未必是真的，你怎么能道听途说呢。”  
他重复了先前说过的话。  
“别在意了，那我们今天算不算扯平了？”  
伯根森太太像是反应过来了，又恢复了气势汹汹的样子。  
“小混蛋你想得倒好，我要是道听途说就不会租给你房子！” 

吵吵闹闹一路，朱樱司跟着两人来到了另一条街上的房子。  
墙根的紫藤看起来许久没人搭理，木枝爬满了整面墙。  
等这些花全都开起来会是什么样子呢？  
朱樱司看着满墙的盘根错节，稍微走了神儿。 

房东太太与月永雷欧并没有在街上斗嘴时显得那样亲密，倒不如说并没有那么熟络。很明显餐厅的桌子已经很久没有第二个人在那里用餐了，沥水的碗架上也没有第二套餐具。 

他们从顶柜的碗橱里找到了许久不用的刀叉碗碟，所以三人就在这张桌子上吃了一顿拼拼凑凑的晚餐。 

或许是一切显得都很新奇的缘故，朱樱司觉得这是一顿很好的晚餐，多年后他还会记最后那块红酒奶油松糕的味道。 

“说吧。你为什么不想回去。”月永雷欧想不通，为什么会在忙了一天本来应该在阁楼上喝喝酒的时间，和一个刚刚摸到青春期边缘的小孩子对峙。  
简单的前情是，司谢绝了伯根森太太给他收拾一间屋子的提议，说自己和雷欧挤一挤就行。  
没有任何一个人问过月永雷欧的意见，他们就互道了晚安。 

“唉….”见朱樱司被问懵了的样子，他叹了口气。  
“你不就是怕房东老太太明早想起送你回去，才要躲到我这里来的吗？” 

朱樱司又一次说不出话来，他意识到自己从见到这个人开始就没能好好看着他的眼睛说过话。 

“你是不是第一次撒谎？也就那老太太才会信了。”雷欧见他又不回答，索性抛出了一个带着暗线的问话“应该不是因为修女对你不好吧？” 

“不是的！”朱樱司闻声立刻回答。  
随即他注意到，这让人分辨不出他回答的是哪一个问题。  
但雷欧似乎不需要他的回答。  
“也是，你是唱诗班的领唱吧，大家应该都很喜欢你，我去教堂修理钟塔那口旧钟的时候见过你们排演。” 

还好朱樱司不习惯说谎，他没法想象如果刚才撒了谎，现在会是什么样的局面。 

他有些不甘心，抬头盯着月永雷欧的眼睛。但视线不受控制地模糊起来，委屈的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地砸在阁楼的木地板上。 

对面的人今天第一次慌了神儿，手忙脚乱地在阁楼上找到一块餐巾。手伸到他面前，擦也不是不擦也不是。 

“对不起对不起！我遇到不清楚的事情老毛病就犯了，没有想要逼问你的意思。” 

原来这个人真的道歉的时候，是这个样子的。朱樱司说不清为什么委屈，索性任自己胡思乱想了。 

月永雷欧的这间阁楼虽然空间不小，但放眼望去连第二个躺人的地方都没有。  
他从满地的零件和纸笔中收拾出了一块儿落脚地，找出了备用的一床被子，平铺在地上裹成一个睡袋，自然地把床让给了朱樱司。 

这条街和修道院所在的中心很不一样，它与海就隔着另一排房子，在夜里能听到清楚的汽笛声和街道上偶尔的车马来往。  
月光透过窗帘的缝隙落在月永雷欧的脸上，像一把细长的剑，悬在他心脏之上。  
朱樱司打了个寒噤，爬起来走到床边，把窗帘严丝合缝地拉上。 

或许是不在意生活细节，月永雷欧的头发即使洗过了也和白天一样，是乱蓬蓬的。 

所以摸上去是什么感觉呢？ 

朱樱司这么想了，也这么做了。和想象中不一样，并没有很扎手。 

他又琢磨起了不久前他们的对话。 

“不想说也没关系，谁都有不想说的事。”  
“雷欧先生也有吗？”  
“这个称呼现在听起来太别扭了，你叫我雷欧就好。”  
“您还没有回答我的问题。”朱樱司因为在刚认识的人面前哭鼻子的羞耻感，开始不依不饶地在别的地方较起劲儿来。  
“你不是有答案了吗？”  
朱樱司一拳打在了棉花上，不甘心又继续追问“和伯根森太太最后说的话有关吗？”  
“好奇心太重可不是好事哦。”雷欧摆出果然逃不过这问题的表情。“关于你的事情我还什么都不知道，我们来交换情报吧。”  
在他们的闲聊中，朱樱司得知月永雷欧除了是钟表匠以外，还时不时在隔壁街的酒吧里演唱一些原创的曲目。  
他暗自有些高兴，他们之间的共同点多了一个，关于音乐。  
月永雷欧所写的曲子在这一带的酒吧颇受欢迎，聊到兴头上，朱樱司问他，可不可以给自己也写一首。  
“好啊。”雷欧答应地很爽快“不过不是现在，我觉得我还不了解你。”  
朱樱司想不明白，因为他自己的生活寥寥几句话就能讲清楚了。  
“你在做的难道不是最复杂的事情吗？帮助人们和神对话。”  
“可我从没听过神的声音。”他顿了一下，随即觉得这似乎不是他应该讲出的话。  
察觉到他的迟疑，月永雷欧换了话题。  
“你打算在这里待多久，有人会担心你的。”  
“嗯…”  
“我没有在责备你，我也没这个资格啦。况且我也不是让人省心的人。”的确，在让人担心这一点上，月永雷欧绝对不遑多让。  
“应该不是说伯根森太太吧？是你的朋友吗？”  
“我就说你很聪明嘛！是一些奇奇怪怪但很靠得住的家伙。”  
“你的朋友们知道你说他们奇奇怪怪吗？”朱樱司其实并不想问这个问题，只是此时不说些什么，总会有些东西像压在了心里，莫名其妙让他郁闷。  
“应该知道…吧？”月永雷欧难得在这种无聊的问题上迟疑了。  
“居然被你转移了话题啊，你要是有什么不想说的理由，可以在这里待几天。最多待到下次唱诗班来码头这边教堂的时候，就要跟他们回去。明白了吗。”  
“好！”朱樱司的眼睛随着这句话亮了起来，他原先也不明白自己不想回去的缘由。  
现在他明白了。  
“唉….你这小孩胆子也太大了，你怎么知道我不是坏人呢？”  
“你也不知道我是不是坏人啊？”朱樱司心情大好，眨巴着眼睛反问道。  
“这根本不一样啊….算了。” 

  
“别玩了。”月永雷欧带着鼻音的声音打断了他的回想。  
他抽回了手，不知所措地与雷欧在黑暗中对视。  
“快睡吧，明天我休息，带你去这周围转转怎么样？”  
“那我可以去听你的歌吗？”  
“小孩子不能去酒吧。”  
朱樱司沮丧地躺回床上，突然意识到他又被耍了，歌就不能在其他地方唱吗。 

第二天，樱司因为兴奋很早就爬起来，想像平时帮修道院的人们准备好碗碟一样起来帮忙，却发现这地方生活的两个人看样子没有一个是靠谱的。 

“伯根森太太出门了，我们两个到面包房吃早餐吧。”月永雷欧一下就暴露了他平时散漫的生活。 

与他想象的宁静街区生活不同，这里的人们在面对月永雷欧时，或多或少都有些藏不住的尴尬。是一种，他们以为自己掩藏住了，但事实上完全没有的戒备。  
这种感觉直到他们来到白天的酒吧街附近才有所收敛。 

朱樱司跟在月永雷欧的身边，纠结着是不是可以以不想走散为由，去拉住他的手。 

如果自己年龄再小一点就好了，就可以肆无忌惮地撒娇了。  
他有些懊恼，这似乎让他忘了，即便年龄更小的时候，他也很少对人撒娇。 

神的孩子不会对人撒娇。  
可为什么其他人就可以呢？每次想到这里，他就会陷入死循环。 

“别胡思乱想了。”还没等他陷入无果的思考，一枝花就递到了他的面前。  
“这是前些天的观众留我的，送你了。” 

“啧啧啧，雷欧你这个人，居然对这么小的孩子…”白天值班的酒保做了一个夸张的表情。  
“闭嘴。”月永雷欧难得严肃了起来“不要乱开玩笑”  
“别生气，喏，这是老板昨晚和家人一起烤的饼干，带了有一吨给我们吧，给你的小朋友一盒，算是赔罪了。”  
“啧！借花献佛”雷欧嘴上毫不留情，但还是接过饼干递给了朱樱司。 

是啊，为什么要给他花呢，月永雷欧有些后悔。  
小孩子的话，送他一盒饼干不就好了。 

TBC.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过荒芜的城市，墓碑是唯一的花田”

短短一个星期后，朱樱司已经熟练地记住了每一个街道拐角的路标，他们每一顿早餐的式样，窗口的紫藤抽出了几只花苞，还有他和雷欧一起去修过的每一块钟表。   
直到很久以后他才能清楚地表述，这段过于鲜亮的日子像是凭空出现在了停摆的长短针之间，世界从中涌入，一切开始转动起来。 

第一次提出去酒吧未果后，他放弃了询问，开始试图在月永雷欧出门的时候跟上他。当然每一次都会在最靠近海边的那一个拐角被发现，被塞上一盒饼干然后送回去。 

不过朱樱司最终还是如愿在酒吧听到了月永雷欧的歌，在他终于开始吃到重复的味道之后。   
他记得那是一个没有风的晚上。那天下午月永雷欧没有像往常一样带他一起出门。他在午睡醒来时看到了一张字条，上面写着让他今天和伯根森太太一起吃晚餐，不要等他。 

“雷欧先生去做什么了？”   
“平时他都是直接消失的，会留字条说不回来已经很难得了。”伯根森太太认真地思考了一下，补充道“你要是担心他的话大可不必，那小子命硬得很。”   
见朱樱司倏地紧张起来，老太太才意识到这话里的歧义能写出一部黑帮火拼寻仇小说了。   
“是以前的朋友偶尔会来找他，还弄得神神秘秘的。”   
“那他们会去哪里呢？”   
“这我就不清楚了。”伯根森太太往朱樱司的茶里添了点牛奶，“别看他这样，他倒真的很少夜不归宿。你先去休息吧，我写信给了修道院的旧识，叫他们不要担心，这个礼拜日你们就可以一起回去了。” 

“伯根森太太，我能问您一些事情吗？”   
“什么事？”   
“我有天早上独自去花店的时候听人提起过一些关于雷欧先生的事情，您知道究竟是怎么回事吗？”   
见伯根森太太犹豫着要不要开口，朱樱司吸了一口气，继续问道：   
“就是….杀人的事情。”   
“下次去花店要好好教训一下他们！都在给你乱说些什么！”伯根森太太心疼地骂道。   
在那一瞬间，朱樱司觉得自己在对方的眼里仿佛什么易碎品。   
和所有人共有的误解一样，他的聪明和虔诚被看做是乖巧或一尘不染。   
可神包容的不就是罪孽吗？ 

“关于他的事情我也不算清楚，不过海岸区这几条街上其实也没人清楚就是了。你不用害怕，在我看来那家伙不是什么危险的人。” 

“嗯，谢谢您。”两人互道了晚安，朱樱司主动收起了茶点的托盘。 

待伯根森太太的脚步声消失在楼梯上，朱樱司扯下字条的一角揣进口袋，悄悄溜进了暮色里。 

这里天黑地很晚，如果到了盛夏时节，直到所有孩子都完成祷告开始休息时，天也还是蒙蒙的亮色。 

刚刚亮起的路灯一直延伸到看不见的海岸，他们所住的这条街并不算热闹，砖石地板上只有朱樱司的脚步声，还有偶尔从亮着灯的窗户里漏出的声响。 

他绕过饼干店的拐角，朝着隐约有人声的方向走去。 

为什么不管是这个人还是伯根森太太，都叫他不要害怕呢？或者是，他们认为他应该怕些什么？ 

朱樱司意外地不在乎这个问题的答案，他几乎没有感受过切身的恐惧，孤身一人咏唱时不会，跌落入人群时也不会，听一些尚无证据的说辞就更不会了。 

答案本身是什么并不重要，它是一根危险的横木，只要闭上眼睛走过去，就能离他想要的更近一步。 

朱樱司很快穿过人群来到了酒吧旁边的窄巷，月永雷欧常来的这间洞穴式酒吧有几个在地面上的窗子，这是最隐蔽的一个，周遭也最安静。他把自己藏在玻璃窗透出的暖黄灯光之外，仔细地听着掌声的变化。   
人们的情绪在歌声中织成了一张网，比起人们向神诉说时更加张扬随意，痛楚也更加没有来由。 

终于，朱樱司敏锐地捕捉到了一丝不自然的异动，和先前所有的曲调都不一样。 

这是他第一次被其他的声音打动，不是或安宁或恢弘的乐曲，那样恣意，那样冷漠，那样傲慢，他还不能完全清楚这些词的意思，这是他从书上看到的。这些词看起来很冷，冷到要把灵魂烧起来。 

在山呼海啸的掌声中朱樱司怀疑起了自己。他以为他在人群间嗅到了同类，可事实似乎并非如此。 

月永雷欧的歌里有太多他没有也不懂的东西。 

他展开字条，落款是潦草到几乎认不出的“Leo”。边角还留着没被撕掉的字。   
上面写着： 

[不要等我] 

[这么想想我好像只会唱赞美诗……] 

“可赞美诗不是很了不起吗？”   
一瞬间朱樱司觉得这声音不是耳朵听到的，而是直接出现在了他脑中。 

窗棱形状的阴影被熟悉的轮廓覆盖，那个人像他们第一次见面时那样蹲下来，让他正好映进他的眼睛。 

“这么些天没发现你喜欢自言自语啊。” 

“我自己也没发现。”朱樱司强迫自己在尴尬中镇定下来。 

“不让你来你也来了，听也听了，一起回去吧。” 

“你的朋友们呢？” 

“哦？你知道的不少嘛。他们早就回去了，‘公务员’可是每天都要按时到岗的。” 

回去的路上，天已经完全黑了下来，让人说不上面前是一地的灯火还是星光。 

“你这个人还挺固执，是叛逆期吗？酒吧街这种地方也敢一个人来。”雷欧一边说着，一边把朱樱司揽到靠近路灯的一侧。 

“外面的世界可不是什么童话大冒险，很危险的。”   
“我知道。”朱樱司在路灯底下抬头望着身边的人，认真回答道。   
“你知道还来不就问题更大了吗！”雷欧头一次觉得自己跟不上别人的讲话步调。   
“对不起…”   
“唉…没出什么事就好，也怪我什么都没和你说。” 

“你没什么其他想问的吗？”他们慢慢走着，离人群越来越远。 

想问的问题太多，朱樱司反而不知道从哪里开口，或者是，怎样开口。 

“街上的人估计和你说过些有的没的，你是想知道那些吗？” 

“我没有相信那些！”朱樱司急着解释道。 

“我知道，你看着不像道听途说的人。” 

“我也没有好奇那些的真假。”他继续说道“我就是想多知道一些你的事情而已。” 

月永雷欧最初搬到这座城市的海岸区时不是没有和人解释过，只不过别人都觉得他是信口瞎说。周遭的人转头又天花乱坠地自由发挥，事情传来传去越发不着边际。   
他见惯了猜疑和打量，冷不防被这不加掩饰的直白击中了，一时间卡住了壳儿。 

“啊哈哈哈哈，我真的经常搞不懂你在想什么。不过你算是我搬到这里来见到的最有趣的人了。”月永雷欧笑得开怀。 

“那我们就从传得最有板有眼的开始吧。”   
“是说他们说你杀过人这件事吗？”   
“你觉得呢？”   
“我不知道…”   
“当所有人都这么说的时候你会怎么想？”   
“我想听你怎么说。”   
“我要是骗你呢？”   
“我觉得你不会。”   
“不要随便相信我啊，未来的牧师先生，我们认识还不到两个星期。”   
“谁也说不准未来会怎么样。”朱樱司听到这个称呼，下意识地反驳“可我现在想相信你。”   
月永雷欧微微眯起了眼睛，在路灯的影子里看不出他是不是在笑。   
“你觉不觉得你说了很危险的话？”他没有蹲下来，只是转过身注视着朱樱司“你知道你如果做不到会怎么样吗？” 

朱樱司定在了原地，他想起小时候偷偷去过的美术馆，画框里的鹿被雄狮咬断了脖颈。   
那头狮子的眼睛里闪着绿色的光芒。 

他现在就这么盯着月永雷欧好看的绿色眼睛。 

然而他并没有觉得害怕。 

那是一双殉道者的眼睛，火焰埋在青绿的灰烬下面，似乎一阵风来就能再度燎原。 

周遭太过安静，朱樱司清楚地听到了自己的心跳和月永雷欧的呼吸声。 

“不和你开玩笑了。”一双手在他的头顶揉了揉。“你做不到的话….我可能会有点伤心吧。” 

朱樱司心里悬着的什么东西重重地放了下来，他捧起雷欧的手，认真地在他掌心画了十字，笑着把手递还给他。 

月永雷欧也长出了一口气，继续起他们先前的对话。 

“从某种意义上说那些人说的是对的。我在搬到这里之前和我的‘公务员’朋友们姑且算是同事。我们保护人们的方式和你们不太一样，有些事情是在所难免的。”   
“就是说雷欧先生从前是警官吗？”   
“所以才说不要这么叫我，从前一直都被这么喊，现在听起来怪怪的。”   
“难怪，这段时间我也一直在想，您看起来确实不是个熟练的钟表匠。”   
“喂，我可是真的会受打击的哦。”月永雷欧又忍不住笑了起来。   
“我辞职的原因啊…”他沉思了一会儿“说简单也简单说复杂也复杂。”   
“是我听不懂的事情吗？”   
“这样讲吧，如果有一天你不再爱神了，你是不是就不会再唱赞美诗了？”   
“也许吧。”朱樱司回答。   
“不过我觉得，赞美诗不是唱给神的。就像我来码头也不是为了唱它给神听。” 

“我还挺喜欢你‘让人搞不懂’这一点的。”   
“您是在夸我吗？”   
“算是吧。” 

海岸区春季在晚上没有风的时候，空气的温度恰到好处，两人都不由地放慢了脚步，绕过平时那家饼干店后，索性在通向海滨的石阶上坐了下来。 

“这个礼拜日你还会跟着唱诗班一起演出吗？”   
“恐怕不会了，两个星期没有排练的话，玛尔塔修女应该会找人代替我的。”   
“那真是遗憾，不能听到你的赞美诗了。”   
“我可以现在唱给您听。当作听了您作品的回礼吧。” 

没有伴奏，没有和声和教堂的回响，歌声伴着码头上最后的汽笛声，朱樱司凝视着深不见底的海。他没有在想着歌词和其中的故事，他想着早餐的咖啡，新出炉的面包，身边人的面孔，想着月亮是不是被吞入了海底，所以今晚才不出现。是不是人们每一次见到的月亮，其实都是新的。 

回去的路上，朱樱司听到月永雷欧轻轻哼唱着刚才的曲调。   
“您也学过刚才那首吗？”   
“啊？我在唱吗？”雷欧这才反应过来。   
“那我们是不是扯平了！”朱樱司笑得弯起了眼睛。   
他像与他年龄相仿的所有孩子一样，开始兴奋地讲起了自己知道的零零碎碎，数着夜空里的星星，尝试着辨认它们的名字。 

月永雷欧说不上来有多久没和人这么毫无负担地闲聊了，他开始顺着朱樱司手指的方向，和他一起从北斗星的杓柄向外数。 

“你知道星星为什么发光吗？”雷欧深深地吸了一口气，朗声说道。   
“它们的在数万光年的里程中奔跑，总有一天要燃烧殆尽”没等朱樱司回答，他就接上了自己的话“那光芒就是奔跑的证明。”* 

“所以说星星也许并没有活着，但它的光还是到达了我们眼中，对吗？” 

“你知道那颗星星叫什么名字吗？” 

顺着雷欧手指的方向，朱樱司在春季天空中的弧线之外发现了一颗并不那么耀眼的星星。 

“这个我不知道，能请您告诉我吗？” 

“我也不知道啊。” 

“啊？” 

“所以你要不要给它取个名字？”月永雷欧回过头来看着他，这时候满天的星星似乎都落在了他的眼里。 

眼前某一扇关闭的门被打开了，门的背后，空中布满了流动的漩涡，点点的磷光在潮湿的夜色中闪闪发亮，在流动中交织，汇聚在这个人的背后。 

朱樱司不知道该怎样形容，一定要说的话，一切的流动在眼前人的身后张开了巨大的金色羽翼，那是他在任何一个唱诗班的清晨，在任何一尊十字架前都没有看到过的。 

“Leo。”他不由自主地说道。 

“怎么了？” 

“我说那颗星星的名字。” 

月永雷欧先是愣了一下，随即脸上露出了同他歌声一样恣意的笑容。 

“哈哈哈哈哈，真是意外的礼物，我喜欢你的主意！” 

他说，   
我喜欢你的主意。 

他说   
[我喜欢你。]   
\-------   
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朱樱司同学，请你不要随便消音你不想听的部分。【 
> 
> *关于星星的名字这部分，纪德《人间食粮》的颂歌那章里面有的台词中讨论过星星“一种美好的热情使他们燃烧并耗损。只有如此，它们才璀璨。”这部分的对白受到了这章的启发，标注一下。   
> 这篇的感情线比其他的推进起来都容易可能是因为我放飞自我了......吧 这篇有点时间跨度 毕竟这个时期的感情虽然纠结 但比较单纯 啥时候能写到成年人谈恋爱的部分我好累


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过夜晚的倒影，灵魂于此刻开始呼吸”

朱樱司离开的那个星期天，紫藤的从枝条上悬垂而下铺满了房子向街一面的墙，让短短的两个星期仿佛跨越了季节。 

“我可以和您保持联系吗？”朱樱司站在修女身旁问。   
“好啊，回头见。”月永雷欧回答地就好像他们是普通邻居一样，随便在某一天的某一刻就会在街上碰到。   
“我会记得替您祈祷的。”   
“那多谢你了。” 

教堂的唱诗班来海岸区并不平常，这里的码头杂乱而拥挤，形形色色的人在此落脚。朱樱司因此也没有得到独自前往海岸区的许可。 

在同一座城市却要写信，这件事让朱樱司觉得十分荒唐，但他还是这么做了。每一天早上邮差来送报纸的时间，他都会特别留意，但几个月过去了，也没有收到任何回音。直到有一天早上朱樱司暗下决心如果仍然没有消息，他就想办法跟着货车到海岸区，邮差才终于说“请将这些信件转交给朱樱司先生。” 

欣喜只维持了一秒不到，朱樱司拿过那几个信封就一眼认出了它们。   
那是他写给月永雷欧的信，上面印着邮局的退件邮戳。 

海岸区的居民街道总共也没有几部电话，朱樱司用攒到的钱借了报亭的电话，让接线员帮他接通了离伯根森太太家最近的饼干店。 

饼干店的人似乎还记得他，告诉他伯根森太太出远门了，至于月永雷欧，他在春天就搬离了海岸区，没有人知道他去了哪里。 

夏季的夜空比春季更加璀璨，朱樱司只能勉勉强强辨认出那颗叫Leo的星星。他踩着冰凉的砖石从运送货物的木门回到修道院时，大厅里最后一只用来装饰的沙漏也停止了流动。 

他应该失望，应该难过，或者应该感到愤愤。 

这些情绪也的确出现过，一闪而过后他难得地感到茫然。如果不是十字架上受难的耶稣紧闭着双眼，他很想看着他的眼睛问他，问一些只有他可能会知道的问题。   
比如，月亮是不是被吞入了海底，所以今晚才没有出现？   
比如，海底究竟有多少个月亮？ 

黑暗中他似乎听到了一句“晚上好，但随即反应过来，月永雷欧从来没有对他说过晚上好，他只说过“小孩子晚上不可以自己出门。跟我一起也不行！” 

好在炎热的海滨城市有很长的夏天。仲夏离去之前，朱樱司终于在某个礼拜日收到了一张没有署名的明信片。   
正面印着旷野和城墙，背面是他熟悉的字。 

上面的话几乎就是一张字条的长度，是件无关痛痒的生活琐事，还有些涂改的痕迹。末了写信人另起了一行，写着“期待与你再次见面。”后面跟着一颗潦草的涂鸦星星。 

如果四下没人的话，朱樱司简直想要跳起来。尽管知道希望渺茫，他还是叫住邮差问了这张明信片的寄件地址。 

“这个我就不知道了。”   
意料之中的答案。 

往后他时不时地会收到这样的一张明信片，上面依旧只有几句话。 

每一张的最后都涂着一颗星星。 

就这么重复着偶尔有些惊喜的日子，这一年也到了年末。朱樱司随着其他人来到了中心城区的剧院，这里在年末被用作唱诗班演唱的场所。 

有一天排练结束，修女拿着一个信封来找朱樱司，说是邮差那里有他的信。 

信封的里面是几张工整的乐谱，整洁到如果没有角落里的那颗星星，他都要怀疑究竟是谁寄来的。 

他在仅剩一个人的舞台上轻轻哼唱起乐谱上的音符，那里面有紫藤抽出的枝条，榛子味的饼干，面包店的可颂，海风的咸味，钟表齿轮摩擦的声响，还有咬了一半的红酒奶油松糕。   
题目部分留了一道横线，只有副标题写着几个斜体的字。   
“给朱樱司” 

朱樱司小心翼翼地看了一遍又一遍，思考着什么样的乐器才能奏出最合适的伴奏。   
或者，等下一次见到他的时候问他好了。 

他这么想着，把乐谱折好收回信封里。仔细看才发现，刚才急于拆信忽略了一些东西。和以往不知来自哪里的明信片很不一样，信封上的邮戳还十分鲜艳，没有丝毫磨损的迹象。右下角有一行印刷体的小字，显然是寄件的地址，上面写着： 

[中心城区国王大道131号] 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过失群的候鸟，风撕扯着远方的消息”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线向后推进 算是“警官leoX修道院司 ”

中心城区的夜空被庄严繁复的建筑分割开来，看起来比海岸区要更远。   
楼顶的旗帜和未点亮的彩灯随楼宇投下晃动的影子，朱樱司觉得影子绕开了自己的脚印，朝黑暗中流去。 

与脚下不同，国王大道明亮而安静，每一栋建筑的铭牌都镶着同样的金色边框。 

133号，132号，131号。   
朱樱司在心里默念着，心跳随着倒数而加快。 

事实上此时并不是深夜，朱樱司他们暂住的剧院离这里仅隔了一条街。在那边，通明的灯火点燃了彻夜的欢笑，酒吧整晚开着门，橱窗里的星星在黎明到来之前都不停地闪着。   
回看131号的门牌，很容易明白这是为什么。这里是中心城区一间警局的所在地。 

他深吸了一口气，推开了大厅的门。 

“这位先生你好，请问有什么能帮助你的？”值班的警员问道。   
来之前满脑子都是月永雷欧挂在嘴边的“你这小孩”，朱樱司一下子有些不适应。 

“我是从剧场那边来的，我们那里收到了从警局来的信，想来找一下寄件人先生。”   
“这上面没有写寄件人的话，恐怕很难帮你找，中心城区东片的所有警局用的都是这个信封。”警员回答道。 

“那…打扰您了。” 

“没关系，我也非常遗憾。” 

“这个时间到警局来？是报案吗？”   
正犹豫着要不要离开警局，突然出现的声音让朱樱司停在了原地。   
“并没有接到新的案件。”来人似乎是位职级更高的人物，警员回答时从桌后的椅子上站了起来。   
“是我麻烦了这位警官一些事情。” 朱樱司解释道。 

这位警官和月永雷欧很不一样，尤其是那一头柔顺的金色头发，同剧场里很多保养得很好的演员都不分伯仲。   
“哦？”确认了没有案件之后，问话人的声音明显柔和了许多，他打量了一下朱樱司，目光落在他手里的那封信上。   
“啊啦~那你是不是来找人的？”   
本就没打算放弃的朱樱司被直接地一问，一时间反而不知道怎么回答，他望着这个人的紫色眼睛重重地点了点头。   
“这位寄件人我或许认识哦~”这位警官冲他笑着说道“我带你进去好了。” 

朱樱司读过不少探案小说，里面对警察局的描写让他零零碎碎地拼凑出了一个月永雷欧曾经的工作环境。他现在跟着这位热心过头的警官走在警局三楼的走廊上，发觉这里的气氛表面上和他见过的普通办公场所没什么两样。 

这位警官十分地好说话，和他讲了不少中心城区的年末活动，还有一些打折商店的消息。   
“对了，我是鸣上岚，隶属证物鉴定科，你叫什么名字？”   
“今天还要谢谢您，我是第二教会区修道院的朱樱司。”   
“朱樱…”鸣上岚一副恍然大悟的样子“那今天可能会让你失望了，不过一会儿你说不定还是可以问他点儿你想问的。” 

还没等朱樱司明白其中的意思，这位鸣上警官就敲开了走廊尽头办公室的门。   
“濑名前辈，你有客人哦~”   
“你说的是你吗？别突然用这么恶心的称呼喊我。”里面人挂着一脸不耐烦的表情，开门时侧身让出了进门的空间。   
没有任何来由地，朱樱司紧张了起来。 

被称为“濑名前辈”的人见到他惊讶了或许有半秒，同鸣上岚一样不易察觉地打量了他之后便迅速开口了。   
“你就是‘朱樱’吧，我是这个警局的警司濑名泉。很遗憾不是那家伙。”灰发的前辈面无表情。   
还没等朱樱司把得体的措辞讲出口，鸣上岚便说道“泉警司你不要吓到他嘛。” 

“我没有要吓他。”   
“我没有被吓到，没关系” 

突然的异口同声带来了诡异的沉默。 

“啊啦…那就好。” 

濑名泉从东西少得可怜的柜子里拿出了一个茶壶，示意两位不速之客坐下。 

“所以，他是来找那个笨蛋的你是来干什么的？” 

默认自己得到了参与谈话的许可，朱樱司也没有急着发问。 

“你不觉得大家也好久没见面了吗？自从上次海岸区之后。”鸣上岚喝了一口茶包泡出的玫瑰花茶，微微皱了皱眉头。“快到年末我来拜访一下朋友也不是什么奇怪的事吧。”   
“濑名前辈”难得地没有反驳，转而对朱樱司说道：“这封信里的是那个家伙和一些另外的东西一起寄来的，让我在年末剧院唱诗班来的时候帮他寄到剧院去，原本的信封本来就是纸随便糊地已经破破烂烂了，所以我顺手换了一个。”   
“所以您也好久没见过他了吗？”   
“是啊，也不知道他在哪个角落里干些什么，希望别是什么危险的事情吧。”   
“他做事应该还是有分寸的，肯定在哪里平安地闲逛。”鸣上岚叹了口气，说道。   
“有分寸他现在就应该坐在这间办公室里，而不是到处乱跑，十天半个月才有一点消息。”   
“所以两位警司是雷欧先生从前的同事吗？”   
“对哦~‘王’以前可是警局的风云人物，来警局的第一年就破过中心城区的一桩恶性案件，办案效率也很高。这一点身为他搭档的泉应该深有体会。”   
“虽然人看起来蛮随便的，对线索却很敏锐，如果上班能不要迟到，开会能不要走神就更好了。”   
“因为弹得一手好琴再这一片的酒吧还很受欢迎。”不知出于什么原因，面前的两位对朱樱司并没有太多的顾忌，关于月永雷欧的话题渐渐扯远。他在谈话中知道了月永雷欧各种意义上的光辉事迹，破过的案件，警员时期和上司起的冲突，神奇的人际关系，甚至喝咖啡时让店员确认了三次的奇怪点单口味。 

所有看似无关紧要的问答和闲聊中，名叫“月永雷欧”的人在朱樱司心中渐渐拥有了那两个星期的记忆和那些明信片以外的形象。堵在他心里的某些东西似乎在一点一点地被凿碎。 

“我记得雷欧先生最有名的案件好像是他辞职前的那个？我在旧报纸上看到的，代号叫‘斯芬克斯’。”朱樱司想起他找到的那张旧报纸上，这起恶性连环杀人案件占据了整整两个版面，破案的主力正是他们这次聊天的主角。 

另外两个人不约而同地沉默了，完全没有像提起其他案件一样，详细到讲出他们曾经受过的伤在什么地方。   
“这个的话……‘王’他自己从来不愿意和我们提起，你有机会见到他的话，可以试试亲自问他。”鸣上岚向朱樱司冷掉的杯子里提添了些茶。   
“是…我不能知道的事情吗？”   
“这个不好说，因为是我们也不完全清楚的事情。”濑名泉回答道。 

似乎是见气氛突然沉重，鸣上岚捡了些警署的古早轶闻说了说，见天色不早，打算回去时送朱樱司一程。 

濑名泉只打算送他们两个到办公室门口，在关上门的前一刻，朱樱司认真说道：“濑名前辈，我能来你们这里工作吗？”   
“哈？”   
“我不是开玩笑。”   
“如果你能考入警校然后毕业的话，也不是不可以吧。”笃定的眼神让濑名泉有点头痛，虽然觉得没什么可能，他还是如实回答。   
“不过你最好想明白自己为什么要来这里，其实为人传递福音是了不起的工作。不要听了刚才的故事就觉得警察是什么正义的伙伴之类的东西。”濑名泉继续说道。   
虽然濑名泉一副不耐烦的样子，朱樱司却意识到对方是真诚的，言语之间并没有敷衍。   
“我明白的。”他看向对面高他一截的警司，“但其实神也并不是为了正义吧。” 

“我一开始还觉得他添油加醋，你看起来不是他说的样子，现在我觉得他难得地没胡扯了。”濑名泉无奈道。   
“雷欧先生说了我什么吗！”   
“他说你嘴还挺毒的……” 

朱樱司要离开修道院的事情激起了不小的风波，有人说他受到了蛊惑，有人说他要背离神。玛尔塔修女知道固执如他最终也放弃了劝导。   
夜深人静的时候，朱樱司偶尔会想起别人说过的一些话。   
他们说，是魔鬼蛊惑了他。   
可是魔鬼是什么样的？   
一定不是这个人这样的。   
魔鬼没有彩色玻璃的眼睛，不会抚摸他的头发，不会在黄昏歌唱。 

魔鬼不会问他   
[你知道那颗星星叫什么名字吗？]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过无声的驼铃，太阳落在旅者的肩上”

朱樱司正式离开修道院是第二年的春天，突然的决定让他短暂地体会了从前从未有过的一种生活——“边缘。”   
从决定离开的那一刻起，同所有人心照不宣地，朱樱司再也没有站在众人的前排。他自那天起站在了合唱队列末排的最左边。   
那是第一次，他从背后听到了所有人的歌唱，那完全不同于在领唱位置上伴着风笛和教堂回响的和声。他清楚地听到，每个人的声音都不一样，有人带着起早的困倦，有人一字一句咬得过于跳脱，有人在慌乱唱错了名字，那个名字说的是月亮升起的地方，还有人只是轻轻张着嘴。 

为什么这样一些声音组成的乐曲，会想让人落泪？神又是为什么在落泪？ 

朱樱司和最末排的人一起站在木制的高低架上，在这个位置上他恰好可以看到圣母玛丽亚怀中的婴儿。这一次他似乎可以看着他的眼睛，问问他先前的问题。   
可是新生的婴儿又能回答什么呢？ 

还好在这个位置上他走神大概是不会有人注意到的，他想。直到风笛拖着尾音渐渐消弭在潮湿的空气中，朱樱司这才发现所有人都在看他。   
“朱樱，你刚才为什么没有唱？”修女叹了口气。   
“对不起，我会注意的。”朱樱司回答，但他知道修女想问的不是这个，她是想问他，为什么放弃这一切。 

朱樱司自己也说不上来，只是站在人群外围时，他感到呼吸变得沉重却畅快，灵魂从身体中探出，悄悄窥视着所有细枝末节。 

朱樱司想，他也许不会再唱赞美诗了。   
神爱世人，而他不能。   
但他依旧从深夜里那张紧闭双眼的面孔中读出，神也爱他，并慷慨地预支了他同情和宽恕。 

对于警局一杯茶的午休时间来说，这算是个不短的回忆了，朱樱司也不知道为什么自己会想起修道院最后的日子，连雕像的每一道衣纹他都在脑中回放得清清楚楚。 

“喂，新人！ 许久不见你对我的欢迎也过于冷淡了吧。”有什么声音打断了他。   
“…是雷欧先生啊。”朱樱司查了一早上案卷的大脑昏昏沉沉地给了嘴巴一个指示。等等….谁？   
“诶？！”朱樱司一下子清醒过来，面前的人还是那一头乱蓬蓬的橘色头发，突然的出现搅乱了午后空气里和光飞舞的浮尘。   
“您什么时候回来的！怎么不告诉我一声？”虽说几年未见，但月永雷欧没有预兆的明信片早已成了朱樱司生活的一部分，就好像这个人时常就在自己周围说些不着边际的话一样。   
“啊哈哈哈，我没有告诉你吗？”月永雷欧居然认真思考了起来，随后笃定道“那就是没有告诉你了！”   
“所以我给您的回信您收到了多少。”月永雷欧的十封信中偶尔有一封会罕见地有寄件地址，朱樱司每一次都认真地回几封长信。   
“收到了有那么几封吧，你在警校的几封我都有收到，不然我这么回来真的要被你吓一跳。”月永雷欧拉来一张椅子在朱樱司对面坐下。   
“是我被您吓一跳。”谁能想到昨天还在枕头下面放着这个人的明信片，思考着不知何时见面，见面要说些什么，现在一肚子的话全被一个突然袭击吓了回去。   
“你想想看，我大概是错过了你在修道院给我的信，好久没有你的消息，突然下一封信就说起了警校的事情，害我以为送错了，确认了好久。”要不是字里行间透漏出的那股没来由的倔强，月永雷欧真的要以为这是什么其他人了。 

“你不问我为什么回来吗？”絮絮叨叨的叙旧不是月永雷欧的风格，他随口转换了话题。   
“我觉得我更该问您为什么走，但您大概不会告诉我。”朱樱司并不接茬。   
“我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”月永雷欧笑着回答，可信度令人存疑。 

朱樱司隐隐约约猜出了月永雷欧回来的理由，但他耽于这个久别重逢的友好气氛，不想主动提及。月永雷欧也默契地没有继续这个话题，东拉西扯地说起了奇奇怪怪的见闻。 

“啊！糟了，我忘记去找濑名了！”闲扯中，月永雷欧突然被拉中了某根线，一下跳了起来，走的时候还不忘顺了桌上的一块饼干。“警局见了新人！” 

就算强作镇定，这个午休的信息量对朱樱司来说也过于巨大，他盯着月永雷欧离开的方向出了好久的神儿。 

月永雷欧这次回来的理由显而易见，就是销声匿迹多年，最近再度作案的‘斯芬克斯’。这也是朱樱司最近埋头旧案的理由。上个月刚满实习期的朱樱司现在已经成为了警局人人称道的有力新人。虽说还在做各种辅助性工作，但其敏锐的判断和雷厉风行的作风颇有些雷欧新人时期的影子。在听到老警员们这个评价的时候，朱樱司表面上认真答谢，心里其实还是小小地冒出了几团烟花。 

午休的濑名泉正在办公室闭目养神，几声敲击门框的闷响让他皱了皱眉。敲门的人没等他应声就径直走了进来，坐在了一旁的沙发上。   
“好久不见，濑名！”   
“你这春游回来一样的语气是怎么回事，雷欧君。”濑名泉丢了一个茶包过去，示意桌上的玻璃壶里有热水。   
“谢啦，正好刚才吃了饼干。”月永雷欧轻车熟路地从柜子里取出一个杯子。“濑名警官什么时候养成了不锁门的习惯。”   
“难道不是怕你突然推门来个太空人问好吗？公务员的午休是很宝贵的。”   
“哦……那真是可惜。”月永雷欧起身关上了门。   
“你还真打算这么干啊！”濑名泉觉得在警局疯狂叹气的日子又卷土重来。   
“我还以为你不会想沾手这个案子。”   
“‘斯芬克斯’一出现我就是不想管也总会和我扯上关系。”   
“你能回来这个事还是我们的老上司替你打点的。”   
“他和稀泥这么多年，大概想卖我个人情吧。”   
“你还是小心他为好。”濑名泉正色道。   
“我要小心的人应该不止他吧，让我数一数。”月永雷欧故作轻松的语调让旧日的搭档不禁皱眉。   
“‘斯芬克斯’不是当年被你击毙了吗？现在居然又出现，你有什么想法？”   
“我可能才是最没头绪的人。”月永雷欧喝完了杯子里的最后一口茶，向后倒在了沙发上。   
“我记得当年的‘斯芬克斯’是连环杀人案犯，现在只出现了一起案件，怎么确定是他？”月永雷欧问。   
“叫你回来的人没有告诉你吗？案发现场留下了和当年一样的痕迹…”   
“如果是模仿犯的话…那相当糟糕啊。”月永雷欧坐了起来，语气严肃。 

“算了…等证物鉴定科和法医那边有更多的证据我们再商量。”   
“我们？也就是说这个案子被交给我和你了吗？”月永雷欧笑着说“那真是久违的共同作战。”   
“也不能这么说。”濑名泉顿了一下，认真道：“你这次有新的搭档。”   
“哦？谁？”   
“你来找我之前不是见过他了吗？他喜欢榛子味手工饼干这件事在我们警局相当出名。”   
“你说朱樱？”月永雷欧的声音分辨不出是惊是喜，又或者两者都有。   
“你呢？”   
“你以为你走了多少年？我现在是你顶头上司了。” 

办完各种手续之后暮色已经从海的那边逼近，月永雷欧踏出警局的大门，深深地出了一口气。   
他强迫自己把案件的碎片暂时丢在脑后，在晚风里奔跑起来。   
如果他没记错，信件在今天分好，明天一早才会统一派送。现在跑起来说不定还能赶上邮局关门。 

然而事与愿违，邮局离这里有相当的距离，等他到达时，恰好遇到锁门的工作人员。   
“能麻烦你让我找一封信吗？”   
“对不起先生，我们下班了。”   
“就两分钟，不会很久的。”   
“我们下班了。”对方重复了一遍。   
“好吧…” 

他一面往回走，一面琢磨着明天要起多早，才能拦下那封信。   
“晚上好？雷欧先生。”这个声音比在嘈杂的咖啡厅还要真切，就在他面前。   
朱樱司拿着一封信，正从相反的方向走来。   
“你怎么在这里？”   
“我下班后来了趟邮局，在附近吃了晚餐。”   
雷欧心中大呼不好，还是硬着头皮继续问“那这封信…”如果没猜错，这封信十有八九就是他想要拦下的那一封，他现在无从知晓朱樱司究竟拆过没。   
“难怪您中午说，‘那就是没有告诉我’。”   
“啊….你已经看了啊…”月永雷欧彻底泄了气，用手抵住了额头。“我本人已经回来了你才收到不是让我很尴尬嘛！”   
对面的朱樱司扑哧一下笑出了声，一切好像又回到了海岸区春季的晚上。   
“还好收到了，读信前我还以为只有我一个人是这么想的。”朱樱司笑着望向许久不见的人。   
“你这小孩不要得意忘形。”雷欧自己都没有察觉，笑意从他的声音中溢了出来。   
“我回来了，朱樱。” 

那封信此刻就安静地躺在信封里，上面写着： 

我很想念你。 

落款一如既往，是一颗无名的星星。 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过流浪的城墙，旗杆卷着失色的晨昏”

墙上的钟指在整九点，钟表下方像爱丽丝仙境一样的微缩小门里，一只翠色眼睛的木头小鸟弹出来，摇头晃脑地啄了几下，又赶场似地缩了回去。朱樱司这才意识到，自己已经在沙发上发了半小时的呆。  
这很不像他。

究其原因就要倒回邮局的门口。一同回警局宿舍的路上，两人不约而同地绕了路，穿过了宽宽窄窄的街巷。交谈间，随着这个阔别已久的声音，明信片上潦草的字迹从纸上醒了过来，将分离的时间接在一起，环绕在朱樱司的周围。就好像这只是众多平凡傍晚中的一个，城市安宁，他们处理了一些杂事，下班一起吃晚餐，现在正走在回家的路上。

最终还是月永雷欧先开口了：“再这么绕下去说不定就要走回海岸区了。”  
“我以为您会说一个更远的地方。”  
“比如？”  
“比如走到月亮上去。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，你果然还是老样子。”

回到大路上时，朱樱司加快了脚步，让两人并排，犹犹豫豫地伸出了手。指尖相触的瞬间，朱樱司捕捉到了一丝稍纵即逝的迟疑，随后感到彼此都用力地扣住了对方的手指，在凉爽的夜里，月永雷欧的掌心有一层薄汗。

一切如果能停在这里就好了，他想。  
时间似乎回应了他的愿望，在弯曲的道路上缓慢而粘稠地流逝。直到刚才钟表报时，才恢复了平常的速度。

朱樱司一时还无法相信今天一整天的种种，他们甚至在月永雷欧的门前偷偷交换了一个拥抱。  
如果不是沙发和茶几上堆满了朱樱司收集来的剪报和警局的文件，他简直想埋进靠垫里打一个滚儿。

然而密密麻麻的字眼把他又拉回了仍然毫无进展的案件中。

由于案件的恶劣程度，报纸上夸大其词的程度已然让当年的头版变成了小说连载，很难想象当时这样无处不在的恐惧对这座城市造成了怎样的影响。如果只是报纸上的捕风捉影也就罢了，警局内部关于这个案件的文件就像被破坏过一样，留下的部分证据全部是关于受害者的可怖死状。而关于凶手，仅有的资料都是已经退休的警员口述，以及一些书面的证词。只有当时上司的最终报告里写到了破案的关键人，月永雷欧。  
这份破碎的档案显得像一个侦探小说家写好的细节大纲，而月永雷欧这个人是那个在扉页上被画了红圈的人，表明他是故事的主人公  
。  
重新研究过档案后，朱樱司仔细看起了现场的照片。遇害者身份各不相同，毫无关联，唯一的相同点除了不幸以外，就是身上钉着一个粗糙的木桩。每一位受害人身上的木桩都在不同的位置，显然是凶手嘲讽一般的卑劣兴趣。  
凶手是在逃离的游船上被击毙的，尸体掉入海中无处搜寻，且当时现场的警员只有月永雷欧一个人。这几乎就是这桩旧案的全部。

接下来就是最新的案件记录，想到这里朱樱司皱紧了眉头。这一次的受害人是百货公司的老板，尸体是在储物间里被发现的。节日活动的前一天早上，秘书像往常一样去请示工作，却迟迟没有得到响应，推开门后发现老板不在，就按照往年的惯例安排了相关事宜。第二天是秘书的休假，百货商店忙于应付节庆活动也没有人注意。直到他休假回来仍然没有见到老板，和家中的佣人确认后发现在这期间老板一直没有回家，于是才报了警。尸体被发现时，手心插着一个粗长的木片，干涸的血迹凝成一个扭曲的叉。

朱樱司当时就在现场，他从杂货间一块松动的天花板上发现了一本边缘洇成赭石色的记录，上面用含混不清的代号记录了许多笔交易。  
百货公司的老板是濑名泉侦察组近期负责调查的重要人物，暗道上的消息表示他参与了多起走私案件，但苦于没有其他证据来逮捕他。

办公室地板上有非常不自然的划痕，按照秘书所说，许多东西也不在平日里的摆放方位。但储物间里没有任何打斗的痕迹，尸体像节庆后废弃的漆皮木偶一样被丢在架子后面，没有光的眼睛因为恐惧而圆睁。

小时候在修道院时，同伴夜里会偷偷讲些坊间奇闻，据说死者的眼中会映出凶手的样子。

“那是不可能的哦。”第二天一早，法医拖着刚睡醒的声音对此做出了回应。  
明知如此，听到笃定的回答后，朱樱司还是失望了一下。  
“所以凛月前辈有看出什么吗？”  
“尸体解剖报告已经给小濑了，你应该也已经看过了吧。”朔间凛月嘴上这么说，表情却显示出了十足十的耐心。  
“我是想问前辈是怎么看的。”  
“小朱啊，现在还不到上班时间你不想休息一下吗？等会儿你可以和‘王’讨论到天荒地老。”  
“这样可不行！要尽快查出凶手才对。”  
“我玩笑开得有这么烂吗…”朔间凛月坐直了身子，看向对面的朱樱司。“旧案你也翻来覆去研究了，这次的受害人除了木桩以外，和之前有很大区别，身上有多处受伤，但都不是致命伤，是头部被反复打击死亡的。手心钉的那块木片和椅子腿上缺的那块是吻合的。你问我的猜测的话，我觉得凶手不太知道怎么干净利落地致人于死地。 办公室所处的位置在百货商店顶楼，平时少有人去，那几天又是节日游行，很容易就盖过了这些声音。当天恰好也没有员工去过旁边的保洁间，根据员工的说法，凶手应该是带走了清理现场用的东西。”  
朔间凛月思考着，将手里的餐巾又折了一折，脸上没有一丝之前困倦的样子。  
“那你觉得他为什么不呼救呢？”朔间凛月问。  
“是怕被发现交易线索吗？或者是没有想到对方能杀死他。”朱樱司思索着，觉得事情缺失了过多的环节。“如果是前者，他是怎么发现对方知道线索这件事的？后者的话，那对面当时应该是看上去比他弱小的人。”  
“凛月前辈是觉得，凶手不是以前的‘斯芬克斯’吗？”  
“目前线索还太少了，所有的情况都要考虑到。凶手这部分和国王大人讨论会更有效。”

“对了。”朱樱司似乎想起了什么。  
“什么？”  
“现在还不到上班时间的话，凛月前辈不是也在吗？”  
“啊……我偶尔也会想体会一下普通人的早上，我每天见到的死人都快要比活人多了。”朔间凛月又恢复了懒洋洋的声音，如果实话实说是想来帮一下每天起早贪黑的后辈，红发小警员压力会更大吧。  
“马上就八点了，我要回去睡觉了。再见啦，小朱。”

办公室又剩下了朱樱司一个人，他思索着刚才一个多小时的谈话里梳理出的疑点。此时面前又出现了他刻在脑海里的声音。  
“靠愁眉苦脸可是办不了案的，新人。”  
“雷欧前辈请不要开我的玩笑。”朱樱司已经习惯了这个人突然消失又突然出现。  
“当作普通的凶杀案来处理也许会更容易，凶手不可能是旧案的‘斯芬克斯’。”月永雷欧翻看着手中的记录，语气冷静到吓人。  
“所以斯芬克斯真的被击毙了吗？” 朱樱司终于从满桌的纸张和线索卡片中抬起了头。  
“总之‘他’不可能会再次出现，这个你可以相信档案里写的。把旧案抛到一边去，反而能快点解决。”明明是早晨，月永雷欧显得像操劳了一整天一样，眼里写着擦不去的疲惫。  
“当然如果没来得及，凶手的下一次行动得手了，我们也能得到更多的线索。”月永雷欧说完意识到哪里不对，赶忙补充道：“不是说我希望有更多受害者的意思。”  
“您是不是想跟我隐瞒什么？”朱樱司明显感觉到了雷欧话语中的不自然，就像想把他隔绝在某些东西之外。他认真道：“我是您的搭档，您可以信任我的。”  
“这是当然，我完全没有怀疑过你的能力。”   
他没等到朱樱司的回应，却觉得眼前的光被挡住了。档案袋不轻不重地敲在他的头顶。  
“我是说，如果您也感到累了或者没有头绪，我会帮您的。”  
月永雷欧笑着拿开了档案袋，朱樱司的脸又重新回到了视线中央。  
“哦！朱樱也成长为了不起的警察了！” 他伸手揉乱了小警员的头发。  
“不要在别人认真说话的时候这样！”朱樱司赶忙去拿开他乱动的手。  
新人小警察生气的时候脸会鼓起来，可能他自己都不知道，月永雷欧最终还是控制住了想去戳一戳的手，毕竟这样他可能会更生气。  
见躲不过，月永雷欧只得重新整理了语言。  
“我能告诉你的就是这些天说过的，有用的细节我一丁点也没有隐藏。”雷欧的声音相较刚才轻了许多，有更多的话未经出口就消失在了空气里。  
其实‘斯芬克斯’的消息他是在第一时间就从旧友那里知道的。早在老上司差人通知他之前，月永雷欧就做好了无论如何要回警局的打算。“斯芬克斯”是他挥之不去的梦魇，他绝不能让朱樱司因此受到伤害。每每想到这里，心脏都控制不住地一阵刺痛。

过往层层剥落，现在朱樱司就站在他面前，像从前一样，握住他的手。  
但这一次没有了掌心里的十字，朱樱司几乎平视着他，对他说：“我明白。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过晚风的羽翼，白昼落下暗红的灰烬”

“辛苦你啦，新人！” 月永雷欧接过朱樱司手里的箱子，丢进了房间里的一角。  
“同样的圈套我可不会再中，我是不会生气的。” 朱樱司头也没抬，开始整理房间里的其他纸箱子。  
“您真的是一点也没变啊。”朱樱司看着房间角落里的箱子，叹了口气。这个人当初在阁楼上也是这样收拾东西的。  
“并没有影响生活啊,不是吗？” 月永雷欧从地上的“天女散花”里捡起一张纸，“啊，是昨晚新的线索。”  
“所以说为什么线索会和乐谱在一起？”朱樱司无奈地收拾起地上层层叠叠的纸张，思考着为什么自己周一下班后还在整理文件。  
“不对，为什么它们都会在地上！” 

“别在意这个房间了，坐下吧。”月永雷欧不知道从哪里掏出了两只杯子，“你要喝汽水还是茶？”  
“嗯…汽水吧。” 朱樱司犹豫了一下。  
“’选茶的话还要从这堆东西里把茶具找出来。’你脸上这么写了哦。”   
“诶？这么明显吗？” 朱樱司整理文件的手顿了一下，整个人卡在了原地。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你也太有意思了，怎么像没了发条一样。” 月永雷欧拿过朱樱司手上物件，拉着他在地上的软垫坐下。

朱樱司坐下之后视线落在了桌边的矮脚柜上，这个什么都缺的房间里，居然有整盒的手工饼干。

“雷欧前辈会自己做饼干吗？”  
顺着朱樱司的视线，月永雷欧很快明白过来：“你说那个吗？是在以前的那家店买的。”

“您最近回过海岸区吗？”  
“周末回伯根森太太那里拿了些东西，正好也去港口调查一下死者相关的事情。”  
“那天您不是住在我家吗，为什么不叫我一起去？” 朱樱司想起周六早上醒来时，月永雷欧已经没了影，煎锅里留了两只边缘有些焦的煎蛋。

“我有问你要不要和我一起去海岸区，你说不要，然后翻身继续睡了。“月永雷欧解释道，”还顺便卷走了我的被子。“  
“您真的不是在开我玩笑吗？我没有任何印象。“ 朱樱司的自我认知里，赖床、说梦话和抢被子中的任意一项都从来不存在，他现在迫切希望对方只是在开玩笑。  
“没有哦，你还要听别的吗？“   
“不用了！” 朱樱司预感到，再听下去他的自我认知要进一步坍塌了。  
“朱樱啊，你是不是压力太大了记性变差了？“雷欧打开饼干盒，推到了朱樱司的面前，“工作太卖力会提前变成老头子的。”

“要变也应该是雷欧前辈先变成老头子。” 朱樱司咬了一口饼干，还嘴道。

“那就借你吉言吧。” 雷欧说完伸手拿走了朱樱司手上的半块饼干，“你吃这个味道都不会腻吗？”  
“您拿一个新的不好吗！” 朱樱司回过神来才意识到又被岔开了话题，此时月永雷欧已经换上了认真的表情，整理起了近期的线索。  
“您为什么要这么说？”  
“你是说饼干的口味吗?”  
“当然不是，您知道我在问什么。”  
“你就是这种地方让人搞不懂，这时候不应该顺着气氛开始工作吗。”月永雷欧看向身旁的搭档，继续道：“不要一副担忧的表情，我只是想说做这份工作如果能最后变成老头子，不是很棒的结局吗？”  
“这话从您的嘴里说出来就让人很担心。” 

“收拾地差不多了，来整理一下目前的情况吧。” 雷欧手上的文件将两人拉回了没有头绪的工作中。  
“死者正好是我实习期跟着濑名前辈时调查过的人，百货商场只是他业务的其中一部分，码头主要的几个货船公司其中有一家是由他在背后掌控的，明面上的老板是他的远方亲戚。我上周和其他警员去问过了这位亲戚，他对公司的真实经营状况几乎一无所知。而且他刚刚休假回来，我先前刻意没有提起死者的死亡消息，他在我们说到的时候非常惊讶，看上去没有在说谎。不在场证明和细节也没有其他问题，只是没能提供什么有用的信息。” 

“可以确定不是他就已经是有用信息了。码头那边得到的消息可以证明他不知道老板的地下交易，他们亲情也非常淡薄，也没有什么利益重提，只是挂着名吃一些分成。”月永雷欧说道。

“秘书小姐那边呢？” 朱樱司问。

“我在百货公司了解到老板平时的为人还不错，和员工也没有什么纠纷。不过秘书小姐见到我就很紧张，拼命地说她知道的东西，生怕我认为是她。”

“这个我看记录也了解到了，因为她本人是悬疑小说爱好者，担心因此被误会吧。”朱樱司接道。

“被怀疑和怀疑都是让人想逃避的情绪，她这个反应虽然夸张倒也可以理解。” 月永雷欧评价道。

“尸检报告显示死者的死亡事件在秘书小姐出现在大楼之前，其实可以排除她的嫌疑。她告诉我们老板的办公室为了方便清洁很少锁门，但最近一段时间门都是锁着的。应该和我们追查的地下交易有关，但是他身上的交易线索经常会查到一半就断掉，我们现在也没有足够证据逮捕他。” 朱樱司简要地提出自己文件中有用的部分。

“死者家庭关系比较简单，没有亲近的兄弟姐妹，多年前离婚的妻子早就没有了联系，我向家里的两名佣人了解了他平时的习惯。死者因为生意经营会偶尔外出，几天不回家也正常，所以第一天没有回家也没有通知佣人们也没有起疑。分别询问了两名佣人，他们当天准备了晚餐，留到晚上九点，按照惯例见主人没有回家就撤掉了。他们在细节上的说法也没有什么冲突和遮掩的地方。” 月永雷欧补充道。

“也就是说排除了他身边熟悉的人。” 

“没错，凶手进入办公室的时候并没有引起警觉，并且在第一击的时候，死者就已经暂时失去了行动能力。现场有椅子拖拽的痕迹，老板应该是进入储物间之后才被杀死的。”

“那就是凶手在击晕他之后才从外间拿了椅子。那天外面是节日游行，储物间又很靠里，没有人听到。” 

“外间的陈列有变化说明凶手搜查过外间，但是秘书小姐说没有丢任何东西。储物间里你找到的那个破旧的笔记本上的内容其实已经足够用走私最来逮捕他了。”

“但是鸣上前辈说笔记本上有部分缺页是近期才被撕走的，有可能是老板本人撕掉销毁，也有可能是凶手带走了。”

“这么看来‘斯芬克斯‘或许只是个幌子，凶手显然是有目的的杀人，并不是以此为乐。”

“雷欧前辈，”朱樱司想了想，继续说道，“我还是隐约觉得整件事和旧案有所关联，档案里语焉不详，之前对百货公司的搜查又因为没有证据得不到许可，我们要不要拜访一下当年给‘斯芬克斯‘案件结案的领队？”

“领队在当年就是局里的高层，当初算是空降指挥。现在退休了，要见他可能不太容易。”月永雷欧说。  
“个人感情上讲我不是很想见到他，但看样子也躲不过。”

“您要是为难的话，我一个人去就好。” 

“怎么可能让你一个人去。”月永雷欧回答，“我们是搭档，这不是你之前说的吗？”

直接登门拜访的主意是朱樱司先提出来的。本人的说法是，既然约见会尴尬，为了案件着想直接上门最合适，领队身为前辈会理解的。  
“不知道该不该说你初生牛犊不怕虎，你在这方面意外地很厉害。” 月永雷欧对此有些出乎意料，但仔细想想又没什么不对。  
“就算我不说，雷欧前辈应该也会这么做吧？” 朱樱司反问道。  
“换了以前我应该会吧。”  
“但我并不觉得这是在做坏事。”朱樱司认真说道。  
“啊，就是你的这种地方，我也说不明白。我刚见到你的时候就是这样，有时候莫名其妙被你牵着鼻子走。”  
“这话不是应该我说吗？我才是每次都手忙脚乱才跟得上您的节奏。” 朱樱司疑惑道。  
“说不定我们就是因为这样才合得来。”月永雷欧不自觉地伸出了手，顺了顺朱樱司耳后的头发。

时间到了周二下班后，吃过晚餐的两人选了条近路，来到了领队家附近。

这一片的居住区虽然坐落在城市中心，但房屋低矮，周遭安静。维多利亚风格的建筑搭配着打理地干净整洁的花园，偶尔才能在道路上看到散步的居民。

“就是那座房子吗？” 朱樱司所说的那栋房子有着暗红色的砖墙，院中的大叶灌木长势正好。

“没错。” 月永雷欧走上前去，拎起金属花纹的门把扣了扣。

“敲了这么久都没有回应，会不会出门了？”朱樱司向后退了几步，观察着屋里的灯火。  
“不应该，我们是打听到他最近都闲在家才来的，我也不记得他有散步的习惯。”

重新敲了一遍门仍然没有动静后，两人对视了一眼。朱樱司注意到后花园的木门似乎只是挂在那里，“要不要我进去看一眼。”

“别去。”月永雷欧伸手拦住了他，继续道: “我们叫上邻居一起吧。”

隔壁的邻居告诉两人，最近几天没有见到领队出门。在他们说明来意后表示愿意陪同他们一起去后院敲门。

后院和前院是一副完全不同的光景，地上横七竖八地摞着修剪下来的树枝。

“这一片整理后院的时候都会给园丁留门，这几天确实有听到他家里修剪树木的声音。”邻居见状说道。

朱樱司走上前去，敲了敲连通后院的玻璃门，依旧无人响应。

他看向月永雷欧，得到对方的点头后，猛地推了面前的门。想象之中的撞击并没有到来，玻璃门在触手的刹那就向里打开了，月永雷欧及时搭了把手才没让搭档跌在地上。

屋内传来一丝丝的寒意，显然是炉火已经熄了几天，沙发后的地板上露出一个人影。

慢慢走近后，眼前的景象让邻居猛地闭上了眼睛，用手在胸口不停地划着十字。

地上的人已经停止了呼吸，右手掌心钉着一个尖锐的木桩，上面是两人都熟悉的符号。

暗红色的叉。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过时间的残垣，过去的歌乘着巨浪漂泊”

“你们知不知道这么做算私闯民宅？” 濑名泉坐在办公桌后的椅子上，笔尖不停地戳着空白的档案纸。  
“别这么说嘛，如果不是这样他要在那里晾好几天吧。” 月永雷欧一脸没在反省的样子。  
朱樱司做了点心理建设，开口道： “是我提出要直接去领队的家里当面问的, 所以…”  
“哦…”濑名警司一脸是你们谁我都不惊讶的态度。“所以你们两个都去给我反省。”  
朱樱司站在原地，手脚一时间不知道该往哪里放。  
“好啦，反省结束！我们来说说接下来怎么办好了。”月永雷欧说道。  
看朱樱司一脸困惑，他又笃定地补充道：“濑名的反省就是反省一分钟，你不知道吗？”  
“他都已经无师自通了，你不要再教他了…” 濑名泉一脸无奈。

“如果没有邻居在，你们两个都会被当成重点嫌疑人，尤其是你。”濑名泉转向月永雷欧。  
“对不起…” 场面凝固了一瞬，朱樱司开口道歉。  
像突然意识到了什么一样，他看向月永雷欧，对方似乎读懂了他的意思，直言不讳道：  
“他是旧案相关人，又好多天没出门，后院门还一直开着，不排除我们撞见的那种可能。所以我才让你叫上邻居一起。”

“司君先去拿解剖和证物报告。还有，下次有这种事情先来局里报备。”  
“濑名你也太严格了，”月永雷欧不情愿道，“‘斯芬克斯’案相关人和我们都算是旧相识了，去拜访也算是正常的事情吧。”

“你到底是有自觉还是没有自觉。”濑名泉叹了口气，一大堆的话在脑海里翻腾，最后还是只说了一句，“自己注意分寸。”

“诶…‘自己注意分寸’是什么啦？小濑你直接说叫他们保护好自己不好吗？” 两人走远后，朔间凛月不知什么时候出现在了办公室门口，拖着刚睡醒的腔调打趣道。  
“闭嘴吧熊君。” 濑名警司手里的笔直接戳穿了档案纸。

去往法医部门的朱樱司扑了个空，只拿回了报告，并没有见到每天打着哈欠的前辈。在拜访过在另一座办公楼的金发的前辈后打算加紧赶回去。  
报告上显示领队的死亡时间应该在3-4天之前，也就是上周的休息日，颈部有明显的勒痕，判断为窒息死亡，并且经历了长时间的挣扎。  
另外，有一份证据让鉴定科很难处理，领队的家中有一本被撕走的报告，但剩余的空白纸上印出的笔迹能够辨别出一些零碎的内容。  
上面多次出现了月永雷欧的名字。

想到这里，那间炭火完全熄灭的屋子又回到了朱樱司的眼前，他不禁打了个寒噤。由于思考太过入神，走到转角时他才意识到从刚才起就踩着什么东西。定睛一看，脚底是一块被踩碎的木片，视线的延伸方向还有更多，零零散散落在地上，有些还沾着些红色的印记。朱樱司恍惚觉得对面的窗玻璃中有个人影，手持着尖锐的木桩，张嘴说着什么。

他迅速冲向马路对面，推门却只见到售货员在懒懒散散地读着报纸，见他进来才扶了扶领结，向他打招呼。

“请问刚才有人来过吗？”

“非常抱歉，这个我没有注意到，找人的话请到里间去看看吧。”

朱樱司定睛一看，窗外搭着脚手架，挂在杆子上的桶里向下滴着红色的油漆。

“朱樱？” 循着声音看去，橘色头发的前辈拿着一刀白纸和几张明信片从里间走出来。

“雷欧前辈…” 朱樱司没有来由的感到一阵恐慌，他伸手抓住面前人的手腕，应声道。

“怎么了？”

朱樱司不知道该如何回答，过于简短的旧档案，死去的关键人物和带血的木桩，让他觉得，如果他们不能找出“斯芬克斯”，那么“他”就无处不在，而下一个死去的人会是谁？

察觉到对方的不安，月永雷欧安抚地捏了捏朱樱司的手心，发现上面覆了一层薄薄的汗。

几天后，按照家属的意愿，尸体在调查结束后被火化。  
骨灰被装在了一个木制的盒子里，活着的人连同背后的秘密一起被挤在了四四方方的空间，比出生时的摇篮还要小。 

事实上这个葬礼并不算体面，来者多半是抱着探究的心态，但却无法发现两庄案件之间的关联。  
太阳西沉时，微弱的光线洒在墓地外围的灌木丛上，朱樱司这才感到了一些葬礼该有的气氛。

离开时朱樱司和月永雷欧默契地又选择了一条远路，在狭窄无人的砖石地板上拖慢着脚步。  
“雷欧前辈好像对领队家里的那份报告并不惊讶。” 朱樱司率先打破了沉默。  
“我回来之前对这种事情有心理准备，他也只是报告的经手人。”  
“既然不被信任，前辈为什么还要回到警局？”

月永雷欧思索了一会儿，干脆地说道：“这不是因为你在这里嘛。”  
突然其来的话让朱樱司一怔，随即有些气恼地回答:“有些话请您用在合适的场合！”  
“你觉得什么时候算是合适的场合？”  
“比如现在这种您需要蒙混过关的时候，就不算。”  
“我对着Leo星星发誓我没有说谎。”月永雷欧煞有介事地举起手起誓。  
“现在天根本就没有黑！”朱樱司不依不饶。  
“好了好了，一会儿要不要去我那里，房东说今晚烤了派。”  
“嗯！”朱樱司果断地答应后才意识到了什么，干咳了两声让自己显得不那么兴奋。

“对了。”朱樱司回到了最初的话题，“如果领队也只是报告的经手人，那报告最终要交给谁？”  
“可能并没有一个具体的人，一定要说的话，高层中的某个人吧。”

“署长吗？” 朱樱司推断道。  
“你为什么这么觉得？”月永雷欧有些惊讶。  
“警局目前高层与旧案有关的只有她，她是当年您所在的侦察科的警司，现在的警局一把手。  
”  
“你调查了不少嘛。”

“我同意您一开始说的，现在的‘斯芬克斯’不可能是当年的凶手。”朱樱司整理了思绪，继续道，“但我还是觉得现在的案件和以前有关联，不然无法解释为什么领队会遇害。”

意识到或许会瞒不住，月永雷欧反而变得镇静起来，他反问：“你还推测出些什么？”  
“那份档案的疑点很多，除了如此轰动的案件每次都让很少数的人来接手以外，受害者的记录十分详尽，但凶手始终就像幽灵一样，只是在死亡的瞬间出现。包括您本人，也从来没有提过凶手的体貌特征。我私下里走访过当年被害人的亲属，他们都完全没有头绪，对这件事避而不谈。当年的死者也确实除了木桩之外没有关联。我在想，也许‘他’并不是一个人。有没有一种可能，凶手“们”通过被报纸大肆宣扬的某个的符号，来掩盖自己的目的。”

如果不是涉及往事的泥潭，月永雷欧简直想给这番接近真相的推论鼓掌。

“所以你打算怎么做？”

“先找出眼前案件的真相吧，我不希望有人无辜受害。”

“我只是假设，如果死者罪有应得呢？”

“即便这样，我觉得凶手也无权动用私刑。”

“的确是你会给的回答。”月永雷欧评价道，“只是你有没有想过，如果有人希望旧案就那样了结，并且做到了。过分深入只会带来危险。”

“可放着不管也会有危险，就像现在这样。

月永雷欧闻言陷入了思索，过了一会儿才回答：“看得见的危险和看不见的危险还是不一样的，就像你也说过的，有些事情需要合适的时机。” 

朱樱司并没有被完全说服，他控制不住地又想到阴暗的储物间和寒冷的房子。

“这样的话，您现在能告诉我，您当年为什么离开警局吗？”

“我其实当初就回答过你了。”

“但我并没有不再爱神，我只是发现人们所相信的‘神’和我所相信的‘神’并不相同，所以我不会再唱赞美诗了。”*

“我也是一样的理由。”  
又是这样的答案，像一块过去的石碑，或者褪色的照片，离人最想知道的东西永远隔着一步之遥。

“不要再去调查旧案了。”月永雷欧轻声说道,根据以往的经验，他也不确定这个后辈会不会听。

“我明白了。”出乎意料的答案。“不过一旦有什么事情，我会尽全力保护您的！” 倔强的后辈直视着他的眼睛，让他觉得被淹没在了紫罗兰的海浪里。

不知不觉间，夜色侵染了天空，星星和海岸区的灯火一样，一颗一颗地亮了起来，月永雷欧用余光在群星中寻找着，但怎么也无法从浩瀚的星河中找到“他自己”。他将目光又落回面前人的眼里，说出了同样的话。  
“我也会尽全力保护你的。”  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *稍微解释一下，这部分曾经出现在Chapter2的对话。  
> 以及明说一下关于司这句话，他所在的教会对宗教教义（参考基督教，这里不是讨论基督教和《圣经》，所以没那么考究）的解读是，同性恋是有罪的（第四章结尾有暗示），但司糖自己的思考觉得，这个说法是错的，神爱世人，不会以此给人降罪（这个在Chapter5里塞了一丢丢暗示）。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我见过天空的穹顶，繁花没过永不退色的眼睛”

朱樱司睁开眼睛的时候，浓稠的夜色铺天盖地，屋子里被困倦的气息填满。他决定到阳台透透风。  
暗淡的星光和潮湿的气息让他稍微清醒了一些，线索和停滞不前的案件又重新涌回脑中。去见署长的提案被月永雷欧坚决否决了，理由是“你要拿着你看起来逻辑完美但没有证据的推理去和她说吗? 小心反而被她牵着鼻子走。”

“唉…”

所以要怎么办才好？

叹气的瞬间朱樱司觉得自己被疲惫穿透了，以至于后面的声音听上去有种微妙的距离感，不是从口中，而是从某个其他的角落里传来。

也许鸣上前辈说得对，他是应该彻彻底底地去休息一下。明天久违地要和雷欧因为私事外出，想到这里，脑中的混沌被稍微驱散了，单纯的喜悦像灯塔一样在迷雾里一闪一闪。

夜风吹散了浑浊和混沌，朱樱司关上了阳台的玻璃门打算在黎明到来之前再小憩一会儿。

四下寂静，朱樱司鬼使神差地望又向被窗帘掩盖的玻璃门。

叩，叩。

视线落脚的地方传来敲击声。

风会是这样的声音吗？

朱樱司一边自欺欺人地想着，冷汗一边爬上了脊背。

脚像铅做的一样，缓慢地挪向窗口。

伸手的刹那，封闭的屋子里不知哪来的风，吹开了厚重的窗帘，玻璃门上赫然映着一道影子，手中握着一根尖锐的木桩。

朱樱司忽然觉得房间变成了一座冰窟，寒意从四面八方涌来。

窗外的人停下了敲门的手，抬头露出深不见底的双眼。

“你…”

朱樱司用力地呼喊，但声音像被压在了水底，他渐渐开始无法呼吸。  
慌乱之中他已经不知道自己到底为什么在挣扎，直到自己的声音清晰地进入耳中，周遭的一切才恢复了原状。

晨光透过床帘的缝隙漏了进来，朱樱司没有站在门口，而是躺在自己的床上，他像死里逃生的溺水者，大口大口地呼吸着。

叩，叩。

听到敲门声的朱樱司猛地坐起来。

“朱樱——你起来了吗？”

熟悉的声音让他长出了一口气，朱樱司几乎是冲到门前开门。

“呜哇！你到底一个人干了什么？” 门外的月永雷欧难得地被吓了一跳，朱樱司的睡衣凌乱地挂在身上，几撮头发也蓬蓬地翘了起来，一副上气不接下气的样子。

有时候梦里的场景会受到外界的影响，朔间凛月曾经煞有介事地和朱樱司“科普”。  
认定梦里敲门声的罪魁祸首就是门外这位，刚睡醒的朱樱司把逻辑和谨慎都扔到了一边，气鼓鼓地瞪着月永雷欧。殊不知尚未清醒的眼神毫无杀伤力，倒像一只张牙舞爪的幼猫。

“怎么了？” 月永雷欧拉长音调，摸了摸朱樱司的头发，发现翘起的头发完全压不下去。

朱樱司别开头躲过对方的手，下巴抵在月永雷欧的肩上，放任自己陷入对方的怀抱中。

“出什么事了吗？” 月永雷欧拍了拍搭档的背，关切地问道。

“没有。” 

“你不会是做噩梦了吧？”

“才不是。”

怀里的人僵了一下，月永雷欧知道自己猜对了。

“都怪您。” 朱樱司不满道，声音听起来闷闷的。

“啊？” 

上周他们决定一起去新开的星象馆，约好在朱樱司家楼下见面。到了时间还没见对方下楼的月永雷欧上楼敲门，莫名其妙地被一身起床气的搭档抱住，还顶了一口从天而降的大锅。  
他现在非常困惑。

“我之前都不知道你有起床气欸~”  
“请您不要再说了!” 早餐后，整理好衣装和头发的朱樱司又恢复了平时一丝不苟的样子，如果忽略他自知理亏还仍旧嘴硬的行为。

星象馆在中心城区的边缘，主馆以外的区域更像是个普通的公园。休息日的早晨有不少家庭带着孩子在草坪上野餐。

“这里再向西就是海岸区了，想不到周末会有这么多人。” 朱樱司望向海岸区方向的视线被新建成的主馆遮住了。  
“以前从这里可以隐约看到海岸区的房子。”月永雷欧回忆道。  
“我记得以前我跟您来过这里。”  
“那时候这里还是荒地。”  
“我们那时候好像也是来看星星的。” 朱樱司想起那时候，荒原上的星空离自己那么近，直到他伸手才发现遥不可及，“很难想象现在和您一起出门这件事变得这么稀松平常。”  
“请不要把我特地安排的约会叫做‘稀松平常’好吗！” 月永雷欧的反驳中带着些许调笑的意味，像是对对方早晨那一出事情的还击。

“没这回事，我有心怀感激地打算跟您好好享受这一天。” 朱樱司认真解释道。

月永雷欧冷不防又被一记直球砸中，愣了半晌才说道：“你说这种话都不会脸红的吗？”

“您…您刚才突然安静才让人不知道该怎么办。” 面前的后辈不自在地别过脸，却暴漏了耳根的微红。

好在进退两难的尴尬没有持续太久，就被头顶飞过的一只气球戳破了。

朱樱司伸手抓住气球的绳子，注意到一个矮他许多女孩向这个方向跑来。

“请问是你丢的气球吗？”朱樱司蹲下来与女孩平视，在女孩点头后将气球递还给她。

“谢谢！” 女孩冲两人粲然一笑。

朱樱司站起身来才发现女孩不远处站着一位中年女性，她们非但没有就此走远，反而朝他们走过来。

“啊…看来在这里碰到熟人了。” 雷欧叹了口气。

“早上好，奥古斯塔署长，居然会在这里遇到您。” 月永雷欧上前一步开口道。  
“早啊，月永君，旁边这位就是新的搭档吗？” 署长的目光在月永雷欧的脸上停留了一下，转向他身旁的朱樱司。

“您好，我是侦察科的朱樱司警员。”

对面的人直视着他，礼节性地一笑，似乎在表示她知道了：“我就不打扰了。”

“祝您有个愉快的周末。” 朱樱司回答。

打过招呼后，女孩笑着向奥古斯塔女士道谢，拽着气球哒哒地跑开了。

“刚才的孩子不是署长的女儿吗？” 朱樱司看着这一幕，不解道。  
“不是，看起来她只是随便在和公园的小孩子玩。” 

“我现在理解您为什么不让我问署长了。” 朱樱司仔细思考了措辞，“我被她看着的时候，感觉自己好像变回了那个女孩儿的年纪。”

“所以我才叫你不要去。”

朱樱司下意识地捕捉到了空气中的不稳定信号，却无法解读，这让他不禁焦躁起来。

而另一边，月永雷欧几乎确信这位署长询问朱樱司的事情不是什么好的预兆。他思索着，既然朱樱司早就牵扯了进来，告诉他更多会不会更好？

可现在早就没有这个选项了，你自己不是清楚吗？  
雷欧有些自嘲地想。

两人各怀心思，气氛显而易见地沉了下来。月永雷欧提议去主馆看看。

主馆的正中央有一座巨大的星盘，向上连接着屋顶，据说在夜晚能够将头顶的星空缩小倒影在星盘上。

“可惜现在不是春天，不然我们就可以一起在星盘上找一找Leo了。” 朱樱司小声说道。

“按照这个星盘的原理，太暗的星星似乎不会被映在上面。” 雷欧回应道。

“这样说不定更好，Leo是只属于天空的星星。” 

“我还以为你要说，因为是你取的名字，所以是只属于你的星星呢。”

“您说这话都不会脸红的吗？”

“这个话你问问你自己啊！” 

周遭的空气仿佛也在一来一回的吵闹中恢复了舒适的温度，夜幕降临前还有很长的时间，足够他们填补过去在海岸区短暂的春天没有尝试的许多。比如坐在印着方格的野餐布上分享一盒乳酪蛋糕，或者在几乎只有孩子在排队的摊前买一罐泡泡水。

“雷欧前辈您是在作曲吗？” 朱樱司看到一旁的搭档拿着买泡泡水送的水彩笔在餐盒上写写画画。  
“等一下！脑袋里的旋律要溜走了。”  
朱樱司起身从画了简笔图案的信箱边拿了几张信纸放在搭档手边。  
“谢啦朱樱！” 

“完成了！是写给‘今天’的曲子” 月永雷欧拿着几张信纸和一个餐盒盖，笑着递给朱樱司。

“要我唱给您听吗？” 朱樱司捧着乱糟糟的纸片，小心地读着。

“这么说来，从分别那次的赞美诗之后，我就没再听你唱过歌了。”

“我从那之后也没有再唱过了。”

“那等回去之后能把之前写给你的那首一起唱给我吗？”

“好啊，我一直想问您，那首歌您打算用什么来伴奏？”

“这个啊，我写的时候在想，如果是你来唱的话，没有伴奏就是最好的。” 月永雷欧思索了一会儿，“一定要有的话，就是海风跟远处船上的汽笛吧。”

“那事情结束之后，我们回那时候的海边一次。”朱樱司提议道。

“好。”

随着天色逐渐暗淡，人们开始向主馆聚集，由于场地的限制，两人被分在了不同的观看区。

“这地方也太死板了。” 月永雷欧对这个安排颇有微词。  
“这上面说只要一开始的解说结束，到了观看星盘的环节，就可以随意走动了。” 朱樱司翻着手中的介绍册说道。  
“也只好这样了。”

工作人员估摸好了观看人数，暂时关上了主馆的大门，整个星象馆的灯光按照顺时针的方向一盏盏熄灭。  
最后一丝光亮消失时，解说员的声音通过某种方式从上空传来，讲述着一些关于星星的传说。碎片状的灯影投向黑色的幕布，随着讲述在周围串成星座的图样。人们跟着解说员的指示走动，伸手触摸着虚影。听着身边有幸和同伴同行的人愉快地交谈，朱樱司稍稍有些失落，开始在黑暗中无用地四下张望，试图找到雷欧的身影。 

故事的结尾处，所有的星座依次消失，只留下主馆正北方向的一点光亮，就好像夜空中永远悬在正北的那颗星星。解说员打了一个响指，“北极星”应声消失，中央的星盘亮了起来。浩渺的夜空仿佛瞬间从头顶倾泻而下，汇聚在星盘之中，星星的倒影在人们的面前明灭闪烁。不少游人试图伸手掬起星空的一捧。 

朱樱司张望着，交叉走动的人群中，他看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
准确来讲是两个，白天的女孩儿也注意到了他，踮起脚尖冲他用力地摆着手，女孩身边站着今天那个刚刚见过的人，署长瞥了他一眼，像想起了什么一样，径直向他走来。

开口打招呼的前一刻，星盘像被凭空倒入了整桶的墨水，整个大厅陷入了一片漆黑。起初人们以为是新环节的中场替换，随着时间的推移，人群躁动了起来。时间在黑暗中变得粘稠，每一秒都被无限地拉长。朱樱司感到自己也逐渐融化在了密不透风的夜里，随着人群无意识地漂浮，仿佛他本来就是这里的一部分。

黑夜漫长，像过了几个世纪，一声微弱却难以忽视的尖叫声伴随着灯光，把朱樱司拉回了大厅。

顺着声音望去，星盘周围一座阿尔特弥斯神像的后面露出一双脚。空气凝固了一瞬，一滴水落进了沸腾的油锅，人群炸开来，推搡着向出口奔去。

朱樱司逆着人流，艰难地向着神像的方向走去，而消失许久的搭档终于在这时出现在了视线的另一端。

神像背后的景象让两人同时钉在了原地。白天见过的人躺在地上，居高临下的阿尔特弥斯正与她空洞的双眼对视。致命处被干脆利落地切开。掌心仍旧是一块粗糙的木片，上面画着歪歪扭扭的叉。

瘫坐在一旁的女孩像被撕走了灵魂的一角，眼里没有一丝光亮，紧紧攥着手。

月永雷欧迅速联系场馆的工作人员通知警署，封锁了现场。朱樱司缓慢地蹲下，想先将女孩带离尸体的旁边。

“我是白天替你捡过气球的警员，现在已经没事了。” 朱樱司伸手想安抚女孩，对方扭过头来，苍白的脸庞忽然扭曲起来，几乎是尖叫地喊着，  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊对不起对不起对不起，我不知道，我不知道，我不知道，我不知道…”

她惊恐地睁着眼睛，却没有看向朱樱司，反而盲目地四处寻找着。直到其他警员赶到现场，才暂时被安抚住了。

“是暂时性失明，应该是受了相当大的刺激。真可怜。” 赶来的朔间凛月一边给女孩披上警署厚实的外套，一边和两人说道。

“鸣那边有找到什么吗？” 月永雷欧问。  
“我刚才去和鸣上前辈确认，凶器找到了，是纪念品商店的玻璃刀。” 朱樱司回答时并没有看向任何人，而是紧盯着被收进档案包里的刀。

“濑名呢？”

“小濑没有来的话，就是被卡在了警署，事情可能变麻烦了。”

“猜的一点都没错，这家伙身上装着吸引麻烦的鱼饵吗！” 显然是匆忙赶来的濑名泉出现在了大厅门口。

“你们先跟我回警局。”濑名泉扫了一眼混乱的现场，说道。

“可是濑名前辈，现在我们不是应该先调查现场吗？” 朱樱司赶忙问道。

“等到其他人来带你们两个回去事情就更难控制了。” 濑名泉眉头紧锁。

“让朱樱留在现场调查，我先和你一起回去，反正对他们来说都一样。” 月永雷欧轻轻拍了拍朱樱司的肩头，说道。

“…也好。” 铅灰色头发的前辈似乎经过了艰难的思考，同意了这个提案。

现场调查结束后已经是凌晨，朱樱司全无困意，同其他两位前辈一起赶回警局后，却被严厉告知不能和搭档见面。

“小司司还是不要坚持了，先回去休息吧，按照这里的一贯作风雷欧君暂时不会有事。” 鸣上岚试图安慰焦躁失神的后辈。  
“你和‘王’都在事发现场，摆脱嫌疑之前不要轻举妄动。” 

“摆脱嫌疑… 所以警署的人是认为‘斯芬克斯’可能是我们中的谁吗？” 朱樱司难以置信。

“也许有人会借题发挥。” 朔间凛月说道。

“我…明白了，也就是说我们现下需要快点找出证据，解除这种危机。” 冷风冻僵了朱樱司的指尖，让他稍微冷静了下来。

“小司司在我们来之前有发现什么吗？” 

朱樱司仔细地回忆着每一个疑点，每次停在女孩失声的尖叫时都隐隐头痛。

电光火石间，他突然开口, “那个女孩子也许和凶手有过对话！”

在场的两位前辈转向他，几个人一起在汪洋中拼凑着事件的可能性。  
在几桩越来越近乎表演性质的案件中，那个红色的叉究竟代表着什么？

“斯芬克斯的故事里，过路的人是因为答错了谜语而被杀死，而这个女孩子目睹了现场，一直在说自己不知知道，或许也是被问了那个‘谜语‘。” 朱樱司说出了自己的猜测。

“不是没有可能，但死者多多少少和旧案相关，女孩子不是他的目标，可能只是恰好听到了‘谜语’。” 鸣上岚回应道。

“所以如果我们能问出‘谜语’，或许会让事情有进展，也许还能问到其他的线索。” 朔间凛月接着同伴的话说了下去，“这件事可以交给我和小鸣。”

“那…就交给前辈们了！” 

三人告别后，朱樱司只身回到了住所。独自一人的房间看上去比平时要大上许多，他脱力般倒在床上，脑中不由自主地回放起神像之下的场景。  
除了尖叫和恐惧之外，女孩松开紧握的手时，有根头发落在了地上，是朱樱司最熟悉的颜色。这一点他没有告诉任何人。

因为不可能，他一遍一遍地想，每重复一遍心里好像就能更坚决一点。

朱樱司就这样睡着了。

睁开眼睛的时候，浓稠的夜色铺天盖地，屋子里被困倦的气息填满。朱樱司第一反应是，他又做噩梦了。他翻身坐起来，才发现自己的确在短暂的睡眠后又醒来了。  
要不去透透风吧，他想。

叩，叩。

就在他起身前，一阵敲门声传来。

朱樱司冲向阳台的玻璃门，猛得拉开帘子。 玻璃窗上赫然映着一道他最熟悉不过的影子。  
手里握着一根木桩，笑着向他问好。

喉咙里的每一个字都有千金重，朱樱司张开嘴却发不出任何声音，慌忙之中踩到了窗帘，重重地跌坐在地上。

可敲门声并没有停下来，朱樱司这才意识到，声音来自门口，并不是阳台。定睛一看，阳台的外面空无一人。

来者或许是听到了他方才倒地的声音，敲门声越发急促。

像溺水的人拼命抓住可能不存在的浮木，朱樱司跌跌撞撞走上前打开了门，用小到几乎听不到的声音喊道: “雷欧前辈…” 

TBC


End file.
